


you really are something huh, changbin?

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changbin is awkward, Fluff, M/M, as usual i am a hoe for glasses!seungmin, florist! seungmin, heavily tatted changbin, mentions of jisung - Freeform, tattoo artist! changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: Changbin can't stop staring at the pretty-faced florist from down the road. He also has plans for a set of flash tattoos he needs to do. The idea is simple. Go to the florist for some inspiration. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	you really are something huh, changbin?

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes i am finally back! i've been in a writing slump since my last fic and i've also been real busy w uni stuff! ill be starting y1 tmr actually lol so this is a little break before shit hits the fan heheh. this is also the first time im writing seungbin so i hope i can water the tag w something sweet idk. anyway as usual yell @ me on twt im kinda ia but isokkk @giggleseungs

The first thing that Changbin learns about the boy from the florist was that he probably owned about a thousand button-ups in varying shades of blue. Every time Changbin walked to the tattoo parlour (which he definitely did not change his route for), the boy would be sprouting yet another blue button-up. Changbin always thought he looked best in the lighter shades; they brought out the glow in his skin. 

The second thing that Changbin learns was that his latest coworker Han Jisung never stops talking. He figures that even a newborn puppy could be less irritating but equally as lovable and excitable as Han Jisung. But the similarities stopped there. Changbin doesn’t want to admit it, but Jisung was observant. Observant enough to ask him this only a week after Jisung had been hired. 

“So when are you gonna talk to him?” 

“Who?” With his eyes still riddled with sleep, Changbin’s neurons and brain lack the usual caffeine it needed to function and could hardly process Jisung’s question. Even with the million-coloured graffiti walls along with the sketches in his iPad that would usually wake him up instantly, Changbin was still sluggish and slow on his feet. 

“The florist across the street.” 

“The who?”

“Don’t act daft, I know you have a thing for him.”

Jisung had gotten “him” right. It was definitely more than eye candy, given Changbin had decided to get off his bus ride to work one stop later just so he could walk past the shop to peer in for a split second and catch a glimpse of the boy. The boy looked around his age, always donned these round-framed glasses that made his face looks smaller than what it actually was, along with one of the button-up shirts with the sleeves rolled like a typical heterosexual. And yet Changbin’s dumb gay ass decided to have a crush. 

It was definitely more than eye candy, as he learns to only do it on Mondays Wednesdays, and Fridays as he worked the afternoon shift on Tuesdays and Thursdays. 

“I just-” Changbin pauses heavily before replying, “Enjoy looking at his face.”

“Yea, you think he’s attractive, so ask him out!”

“Every single other boy I’ve liked always turn out to be straight Sung,”

“So you do like him,” Jisung says pointedly, gesturing at the older with one of the needles he was currently disinfecting for his next client. 

“Don’t you fucking point that shit in my face you squirrel bitch.” Despite having only known the younger for a short period of time, it was like the two were composed by the same composer and it didn’t take long for them to fall into a common rhythm they both enjoyed. 

“Okay!” Jisung holds his hands up in feigned surrender, but he knows Changbin isn't serious about that threat. A moment of silence echoes throughout the room before Jisung speaks again. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, the boy works at a flower shop, how straight can he be.”

Sometimes Changbin wonders why God gave Jisung a mouth. That was one of those aforementioned times. So he lets his shoulders do all the speaking with a simple shrug while secretly rolling his eyes. 

“Okay, how bout you just talk to him? And don’t pretend I didn’t see you roll your eyes at me Hyung.” 

“Sure, and you tell that customer Minho who’s been getting one flash from you every month that you think he’s hot.” Jisung finally shuts up and he does that thing where he steps on the tip of his shoes whenever he gets embarrassed. 

“How much money does this gay bitch have to keep getting tatted by you every month anyway?” Changbin says, earning him a loud gasp and smack from now anime-girl like Jisung. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jisung speaks with no conviction and Changbin knows he never means what he says. 

Not even an entire day later, Jisung makes a passing comment about how Changbin should get some flowers from the cute boy to help with his flash. No matter how much Changbin did not want to admit it, it was a damn good idea. So there he was, standing right at the door waiting and waiting for God to pluck up some courage for him. Just like a flower. 

Changbin takes a deep breath before stepping in. A bell akin to the one at the tattoo store rings a couple of times over his head, and it sends a sense of familiarity running through him. His nose immediately gets tackled by the different scents of flowers he can't even recognize. Frankly, he is one flower away from getting a headache, but it is worth it. 

The only person in the store seems to be the boy and his attention was fixed on a particularly colourful bouquet of flowers he was deftly arranging. With shock and confusion, Changbin nearly roots his feet to the ground. He checks his watch again and it confirms to him that it was indeed a Tuesday. Why was the boy working today? 

It is the first time Changbin sees the boy from so close and it doesn’t peg him till then that he was so tall. Changbin isn’t exactly the most vertically gifted person around, but the boy is almost a good 10cm taller. At least what Changbin could see with his 100-degree myopic eyes. To make matters worse, after a squint or two, a faint hint of veins protrude from the boy's pale skin and crawls up his large hands up till his forearms. Changbin almost faints.

Changbin goes closer and stops till he is right in front of the boy, who does not seem to notice. Only after a small cough from Changbin, then he looks up. 

“Hi welcome to Haven Flowers, how can I help you?” The boy then gives him a typical customer service smile that reveals his chubby baby-like face. This acts like a key to Changbin’s throat because somehow, it locks up, and instead of replying with an actual sentence, Changbin proceeds to say this. 

“Oh, I, Uh,”

The boy then lets out a slight chortle at Changbin’s misery, making the rest of his muscles follow his throat’s lead and freeze as well. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

“I would like one of each flower,” Changbin says. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for not stumbling over his words like he usually would.

“Please.”

“One of each flower?” Confusion scribbles itself all over the boy’s face and he tilts his head to the side like a puppy, that Changbin has to resist the urge to coo.

“Yea, it’s for tattoos.”

“I’m a tattoo artist, it's for a bunch of flash tattoos I'm working on.”

“I see.” 

“I’m actually an apprentice, so I don't really have any experience drawing so many flowers.”

“Don't worry, I'm sure my flowers will do the trick.” The boy uses the back of his forearm to wipe the thin layer of sweat that coats his forehead. He then turns on his heel to the back, Changbin assumes to gather the flowers he needs. 

Changbin is unsure of what to do next, so his eyes gravitate toward the next most interesting thing, which happens to be the pots of flora that hung all over the store like little stars in the little pollen paradise. He can practically imagine the boy taking the time to hang them up one by one in the wee hours of the morning to perfection. It brings a small smile to Changbin’s face. 

“Do you have a favourite?” The boy speaks once returning after a minute or so, breaking Changbin out of his train of thought. 

“Huh?”

He repeats himself after a small giggle. “I said, do you have a favourite?” He then gestures to the flowers that were sitting on the front counter. 

“Oh, sunflowers actually.” 

“Really? Didn’t peg you as a sunflower type of guy.” 

Don’t think anyone really pegs me as a flower guy period. I mean…” Changbin trails off and gestures to his tattoo-covered sleeves and licks over his lip ring unconsciously. He happens to miss the way the boy’s attention darts down to his lips for a split second before going back to him. 

“Looks can definitely be deceiving.” The boy then runs his eyes over Changbin briefly and Changbin hardly has the time to feel self-conscious before he smiles back at him. 

“Well here you go, one of each flower for…” The boy trailed off.

“Oh! Changbin.” Changbins motor nerves seem to act before his brain because his hand is stuck out toward the boy in a handshake gesture. Changbin thanks God when the boy is not weirded out by his sudden friendliness, he seems happy even; at least that’s what the sparkle in his eyes told Changbin. 

“Changbin,” The boy repeats as if trying to get used to the way it rolled off his tongue. “I’m Seungmin by the way.” 

He proceeds to grasp Changbin’s hand firmly. None of that loose handshake but not too tight that his blood circulation was lost. The tips of Seungmin’s fingers were a slight bit sticky, probably from all the flowers he had been handling, but all Changbin could focus on was how his larger hand fit into his like it was made just for him. 

“Nice to meet you Seungmin.” Changbin’s eyes land on the flowers Seungmin has prepared for him and his eyes nearly jump out of their eye sockets. 

“Thank you for these, they're really beautiful.” Changbin takes them and heads for the door, trying to calm down the earthquake in his ribcage. 

“Ah, just glad I can help, hope the sketching goes well!” Changbin turns around just in time to see Seungmin wave him goodbye. The familiar bell that rings above his head somehow lightens Changbin’s footsteps back to the tattoo parlour. 

The next day, Changbin receives a bouquet of sunflowers with a card that reads. 

_ For the record, I knew you were a tattoo artist, I look in and see you every time I walk past too.  _

__ Despite Jisung insisting on Changbin making a move, all he does for the rest of the week was focus on making his first set of flash tattoos absolutely perfect. If he isn’t eating, sleeping, or tattooing, one would find him in the break room with his eyeballs glued to his iPad, running over the sketches over and over again till his eyes burned. He only has so long before the flowers would wither, reminding him of how long it had passed before he had last seen the pretty florist Seungmin. But he doesn’t need to wait long. 

“Changbin? You’re back? Already?” Seungmin asks in surprise. He bids the customers he was conversing with goodbye before facing Changbin again. 

This time he was wearing a navy blue button-up along with some simple black slacks. Changbin tries not to stare. 

“Haha, yea. I had some errands I needed to run and I'm actually here to pick up some stuff.”

“Oh, I see, Finished with your flash already? That’s awfully fast.”

“I wish, I'm almost done though, I just need a day or so?” 

“I’m sure you’ll finish it by today for sure.” Seungmin sends a light-hearted compliment Changbin’s way, and unknowingly sends blood rushing to his cheeks as well. “So what will it be today?”

“What flowers represent love and appreciation?”

Seungmin leans his weight on the counter and ponders over Changbin’s request. “Well, red roses would be a classic,” 

“A dozen of those please.”

As Seungmin wraps the bouquet, he attempts to break the silence with a little small talk along with a forced smile. “So what’s the occasion? A girlfriend’s birthday or something? Anniversary?” 

Changbin doesn’t miss the way the tone of his voice drops a notch or two when he says the word “girlfriend”

“Oh! No no, just my mum, I’m seeing her for dinner tonight and I thought I'd get her something else for her birthday.” 

Seungmin brightens up a little, evident in the way the sparkle seems to rejuvenate in the center of his irises, and the corners of his mouth perk up at the slightest, allowing Changbin to heave a little sigh of relief. 

“And I am very gay and single.” Changbin blurts out without a second thought. 

“Are you?” For lack of any other words or expressions, Changbin sticks his hand out to perform  _ the  _ limp hand gesture.

Seungmin merely raises his eyebrows, a smile threatening to appear on his cheeks. 

“You do work at a florist for a living.” Jisung’s words appear in his head like a thought bubble in an animated cartoon. Unfortunately, it did not stay as a thought bubble and became text. 

“Mean stereotype but you’re not wrong. I’m pan actually, but yea.” Seungmin does the limp gesture back and the two share a little laughing session together. 

“So these will be $25.”

“So little?” Changbin’s eyes widen in disbelief. “You don’t have to do that for me, I can pay full price for these Seungmin.”

“Take it as a treat. Tell your mum I said happy birthday.”

“And who should I say it’s from?”

“Tell her it’s from the florist who thinks her son is absolutely adorable.”

Changbin ends up going to dinner with cheeks even redder than the bouquet of roses. 

“Binnie!”

“Hmph?” Changbin breathes out, his mouth full with his half-eaten burrito he had gotten from Stuff’d earlier on. 

“There’s someone here looking for you! I’ll just send them in?” Jisung comes again, which prompts Changbin to chew so astronomically fast so he doesn't spit any food particles at his potential client. 

“Hey, I’m Changbin, so what tattoo or piercing did you have in mind-?” He turns to face the person only to see none other than Seungmin, smiling quite goofily at him if he was being honest. Changbin hoped there wasn’t any mayonnaise at the corners of his lips or anything. (There was.)

“Hey.” Seungmin stuffs his fists into the pockets of his oversized hoodie and cocks his head to the side. Changbin has never seen him in such casual clothing before- all he wore at the flower store were crisp button-ups with the sleeves rolled up till his elbows which made Changbin drool.

Changbin is stunned for a second or two that he barely realizes Seungmin has addressed him. 

“Oh! I uh, didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“I happened to have some free time, thought I'd pop by.” 

“Sure, whatcha need?”

“I wanted to get one of your flashes actually.” 

Changbin had only posted the notice of his flash on his Instagram story just a couple days ago and only had caught two people’s interest so far. He definitely was not expecting to pike Seungmin’s. 

“Really? Which one?” Changbin scoots closer to the boy and takes Seungmin’s phone from his outstretched hand. Their finger’s brush momentarily, sending a tightening feeling to run right down Changbin’s spine. 

“The sunflowers?” Changbin views his familiar post. Seungmin’s voice rings in his head when he had asked Changbin what his favourite flower was. “Any idea on where exactly you want it?”

“Yea, actually, right behind my ear? If that’s okay?” 

“It’s perfect actually, couldn’t come up with a better place myself.”

“C’mon, you do this,” Seungmin gestures to the heavily graffitied and painted walls with a wave of his hand, “For a living.” “I’m sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I guess,” Changbin replies sheepishly, unused to receiving compliments. Much less compliments from a pretty boy. 

“Sit, I’ll prepare the needles and everything first, just give me 10 minutes. Do me a favour and just lie down face down on this chair by the way.”

Seungmin walks over to the chair Changbin gestures towards. Swinging his leg over the chair, he lies with his face near the headrest and turns to watch Changbin disinfect the needles with curiosity. 

“So, is this your first tattoo?”

“Haha, yes actually, was it that obvious?”

“Wait really?” The way Seungmin presents himself in such a poised manner made Changbin sincerely believe that there was nothing that phased him. Clearly he was wrong. 

“Seungmin merely shrugs his shoulders. “Never even pierced my earlobes before, much less got a tattoo.” 

Seungmin attempts to make his revelation a casual one, but Changbin’s ears catch on the slight hitch in his voice.

“I have to warn you then, the back of the ear isn’t exactly the best place to get your first, since it’s one of the most painful places to get one.” 

Changbin takes Seungmin’s lack of response one out of fear. Upon seeing the feat strike his cheeks for a split second, Changbin speaks again. 

“Well, you can still back out if you’re scared or not sure. Your call.”

After a deep breath in, Seungmin breathes out his answer. 

“I’m sure of this.” 

Changbin readies his needle after slipping on his gloves. 

“Ready? No more backing out after this.” 

“Ready.”

The nostalgic buzz of the needle rings into Changbin’s ears and he let his muscle memory take the reins. Seungmin’s muscles tense up and a thin layer of sweat begins to form on his forehead. Changbin resists the urge to laugh at how cute he looks. 

“So what’s with the sudden urge to get a tattoo? I don't want you to regret this.” 

“I decided to be more spontaneous I guess. Yolo right?”

Changbin runs over a particularly sensitive spot, earning him a groan from the boy.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said it’ll hurt.”

“Sorry.”

After an hour or so, Changbin is finally finished and wipes the area clean. He snaps a quick photo of the finished product with Seungmin’s phone to show him before wrapping it in a clear plastic film. 

“Woah, you’re really good huh.” Seungmin comments after taking a quick glance at the photo.

“I never lie to my customers, but hey, you took it like a champ, I’ve had others squirm and ask for time outs.”

“Ah, so I’m just another customer is it?”

“What else?” Banter laces his words and Seungmin reads it easily. 

“Thank you though Changbin, it’s really beautiful.” Changbin notices that Seungmin has this habit of letting the corners of his mouth perk up instead of actually smiling. He thinks its endearing. 

_ So are you.  _ The words itch to slip off the edge of Changbin’s tongue like a freshly mosquito bite yet he wills himself to give a polite smile back. 

“Anytime,”

“So, where do I make payment then?” 

“Oh, it's on the house. Take it as payment for the flowers the other day. I assume it was you?” 

“Unless you have another strikingly handsome florist sending flowers to you, then yea it was me.” 

The two share a small giggle among themselves and it turns silent.

Changbin’s heart is begging him to speak, to make Seungmin stay just a little bit longer, but every time he opens his mouth, all that comes out is silence. Seungmin keeps waiting, not wanting to prod Changbin but he waits for nothing. 

See you around.” Seungmin bids after an uncomfortably long silence with the two just darting their eyes and refusing to look at each other straight in the eye. 

“Yea.” Changbin waves even after the ring of the door closing echoes in his eardrums. Seungmin is already a few paces away from the front door. 

For some reason, a ball of uncomfortable fire sets camp right in the middle of Changbin’s chest, blazing and roaring with such intensity it was difficult to ignore. Jisung, who has been watching from far away, meets Changbin’s gaze immediately and simply cocks his head to the door Seungmin has just walked out of. 

The next thing Changbin hears is the rhythmic slapping of his beat-up vans on the concrete of the decades-old sidewalk in an attempt to catch the boy. He spots the familiar brown mop of hair at a bus stop about a hundred metres away, just about to board. Changbin’s heart does a triple flip. 

It was now or never. 

“Hey! Seungmin!” Changbin cups his hands over his mouth to project his voice, hoping that he’d be able to hear it. 

The boy with one foot on the first step of the bus turns his head to face Changbin. 

Changbin’s sprint slows down to a stop, his hands finding purchase on his denim-clad kneecaps to catch his breath. 

“Changbin? Is everything okay?” Both of Seungmin’s feet are on the ground and Changbin’s peripheral vision informs him that Seungmin has asked the driver to drive off without him, which he does so with a reluctant sigh. 

Changbin wants to respond, but his lungs are screaming for oxygen, so he just stands there slowly catching his breath. He uses the opportunity to think about how the hell he was going to phrase his sentences without sounding like a complete idiot. A hand falls onto Changbin’s left shoulder and a thumb rubs on the surface of his thin black tee shirt that sends a warmth to spread all over his small frame up to the tips of his fingers. 

When Changbin finally looks up at Seungmin, he is met with a tilt of the boy’s head and a smile, encouraging him to start speaking. 

“I, uh was wondering, would you like to, I don’t know, go out-”

“I would love to.” 

“Really?” 

Seungmin nods.

“Meet me at my workplace tomorrow at 6? My shift ends then.”

Changbin can only scrounge up a nod and a smile. 

Changbin doesn’t even know why he was surprised when Seungmin showed up for their date with a bouquet of sunflowers and red roses wrapped with a little blue bow. 

“You brought flowers.” Is the first thing Changbin says. Not any of the other things he was thinking like  _ You look really good today. Did you wax your hair today? What happened to the glasses? _

“Was I not supposed to? I am a florist after all. They’re for you.” Seungmin holds out the bouquet for Changbin to take, which he does with gratitude. 

“No, they’re really pretty. Thank you so much.”

The walk to the restaurant Seungmin had in mind was a mere stone’s throw away from the florist and Changbin is surprised he had never even heard of the place before. Nonetheless, the walk is cooling, and the moon and stars are out to encourage Changbin on the date. He appreciates the sentiment. 

Upon sitting down and getting comfortable, Changbin breaks the ice by asking the question that has been sitting at the top of his mind since the day before. 

“So what made you get one of my flashes? I’m really thankful for it by the way.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I really liked it anyway. And are you sure? You didn’t even let me pay for it.”

“You can pay for dinner as a form of payment then.” Changbin shrugs casually, earning him a snicker from the other. 

Seungmin promptly informs Changbin that he already planned to pay for dinner regardless of what Changbin said. Changbin almost chokes on his water. 

“Well,” Seungmin takes a sip of his root beer float before continuing, “I grew up with flowers, and I knew the meaning of every single one of them before high school, so I’ve always wanted a tattoo of flowers. And sunflowers are basic and pretty enough for people to assume I got the tattoo just for the aesthetics, so the meaning will be personal and no one will know it other than me.”

“Well, I know it.”

“You definitely don’t count.” The waitress places down both their meals and takes a second too long to dart her eyes up and down and the boy opposite. Despite that, Seungmin seems to not realize his secret admirer, and his focus never wavers from Changbin. 

The moment she walks away, Seungmin says all too nonchalantly. 

“It was also definitely a shock to see the cute tattoo artist you’ve been window watching for a while walk in.”

When Changbin comes back down from space after that astronomical statement Seungmin had decided to bombard him with, he says this.

“I uh, brought the cream for your tattoo, so it doesn’t get infected.” He speaks and places the tube in Seungmin’s open palm. In surprise, Seungmin’s mouth is left slightly ajar and he stares at the tube and then back at Changbin.” 

“Apply twice a day.”

Before Changbin can ever think that he just fucked the entire thing up, the unexpected comes. Seungmin laughs. He lets out a chuckle and his eyes narrow into little slits, but they never leave Changbin. A hand comes up to support his suddenly too-heavy and sighs a dramatic sigh. 

“You really are something huh Changbin?”

  
  
  



End file.
